The Road Trip
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: 5 teenagers..one car...5 day long trip..what could happen?.......LOTS of things
1. Chapter 1

**5 teenagers, one car, 5 day road trip...what can happen?**

**Only in...**

**THE ROAD TRIP..**

It all starts out as a sharp blue Mercedes Benz was heading it's way to it's vacation get away for the 5 teenagers that have just got released from school for vacation time but along the way what else can happen for any group of teens on their journey?

' Shinichi! Are you sure you know where we are?'

**Kudou Shinichi:**

**age 17**

**the driver**

**Ace teen Detective of East**

**Childhood love-Mouri Ran**

A tall young man hunched over the steering wheel narrowing his eyes as his teeth pressed down on each other as he stared out hard before a long path with tall tree's surrounding it making it a gloomy feel with the teenage girl with long flowing brown hair that stared at him with a worried look saying ' Oh gawd this is a scary place I don't want to be here there maybe monsters' that sat in the front seat beside him

' Yes, I am sure! Don't worry okay?"

' But...'

**Mouri Ran**

**age 17**

**the navigation**

**Karate Champ**

**Childhood Love--Kudou Shinichi**

'Ha! See I told you, you guys should've let me drive! "

A dark tanned young man that sat in the back sneered at the young man that hunched even more over the steering wheel clenching his teeth harder together beginning to get extremely frustrated with everyone around him

**Hattori Heiji**

**age 17**

**the passenger**

**Ace Teen Detective of West**

**Childhood Love- Toyama Kazuha**

' Shut up Heiji! Your annoying Kudou-kun!'

' Thank you, Someone understands!'

Heiji leaned back into the car seat folding his arms across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the girl with a pony tail that sat beside him staring at Shinichi as he mumbled under his breathe staring at the dark road ahead of him

' What is this now? You trying to impress a certain someone?'

The girl in the pony tail that sat beside the dark skinned boy immediately shot a death glare towards his way as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks

" I am not!"

**Toyama Kazuha**

**age 18**

**the other passenger**

**Karate Champ**

**Childhood Love--Hattori Heiji**

' No no! You can't like Kudou-kun Kazuha-Chan! Kudou-kun already has Ran-chan!"

Kazuha's face begin to turn even more red now as another teenager girl with short blonde hair begin to snicker madly on the other side of Heiji

" I DON'T LIKE KUDOU-KUN!'

**Suzuki Sonoko**

**age 17**

**..the annoying passenger**

**Rich girl of Tokyo **

**Childhood love--...too many to name**

Shinichi that leaned over the steering wheel took a hand and begin to rub his right temple as he tried his best not to begin screaming at teenagers that sat in the back laughing and arguing

' See Ran..I told you, it should have been just me and you and no one else but we just had t----------**what?..."**

Shinichi's eyes narrowed even more as the three teenagers that sat in the back began to look at him with a sly expression planted on all their faces making Ran become utterly quiet as she hid her face behind the bangs of her hair so no one could see the sudden color change in her face from when Shinichi had said that

'What is it now!'

The one that spoke up now was the Sonoko that had an even more sly look as she leaned in closer towards Shinichi and Ran

' Ahhhhhhhhhh now I see! Your first plan wasn't to bring us but to venture out by yourselves to have your own little romantic getaway but it didn't end up like you wanted it to right?'

Shinichi's eyes now focused even more on the road as dark color begin to appear on his face as he spoke in a low tone

" I swear to God Suzuki I will throw you right out of this--'

' Look Shinichi! There's a sign ahead do you see it?"

Shinichi blinked as he looked from Ran's pointed finger towards the dark road path until he then saw a bright green sign with large white letters that read

**70 miles to Kyoto Vacation Resort**

Shinichi began to have smile appear on his face as he let out a sigh in relief

' Okay, now we at least now where we are heading.."

-----

_**and the road trip shall be continued**_

**--DetectiveGirl2005**

**I have been urging to write this for a while now and I have ( cackles evily)**

**what will happen next? Romance? Wild Pranks? Holiday Inn?**

**Who knows! Only in the Road Trip...**

**Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review**


	2. Day One

'Okay take a left...and then go straight a head and we should make it there in no time!"

Ran smiled proudly as she set the map down on her lap after giving directions out to the nearest hotel without a hitch and smiled even more when Shinichi threw her one of his famous smiles

' Then it was good choice for you to be my navigation!'

Ran always fell for that face he always was gifted with that made her melt inside, she shyly looked down at the map on her lap and nodded her head

' Th..Thank you'

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL then...if you two are done with your obvious flirting can we listen to some music so we aren't bored to death?". A teenage girl with short blonde hair leaned up against the driver seat letting out a groan in annoyance ruining whatever moment was happening between Shincihi and Ran, making the mood quite normal again.

Shinichi glared at Sonoko from the corner of his eye that sat behind him with cocky smile on her face seeing that she had embarrassed the Ace Detective as he muttered out lowly

' fine..what do you guys want to listen too?'

' Oh Wait!'

Heiji blinked at Kazuha that sat beside him as she happily dug through her purse and pulled out a large case of cds

' I was prepared!' Kazuha then proudly waved the cd she was searching for in the air as Heiji kept on staring at the purse she pulled the large cd case out of, feeling a large sweat drop running down the back of his head

" How the hell did you fit all that in that in there?...

**a minute later when the cd is playing...**

Out of nowhere Sonoko let out a huge gasp slapping the back of the driver's seat almost half scaring Shinichi out of his wits making him swerve the car

' OH MY GAWD! This is MY Song!'

" Can you NOT see that I am DRIVING?"

Kazuha then grabbed a hold of Sonoko's hands jumping in her seat in excitement while Heiji's eyes widened to the size of large melons watching the girl's that sat beside him giggling madly jumping in their seats that were beginning to terrify him terribly at how their moods changed so quickly to just one stupid song

"SAME HERE!". Ran then begin to jump in her seat clasping her hands together letting out a large squeal in excitement making Shinichi slowly turn his head towards her, his eyebrow twitching

" Please..not you too..."

"I Haven't heard this song in FOREVER!"

Heiji and Shinichi blinked as they stared in utter confusion at the trio of girls that begin to bounce their heads to the music and began to pretend they had microphones in their hands as they huddled together

**Always give my love**

**Always give my love to you**

**Always Give My love you**

**Always give my love to you**

Sonoko was the first to start off in their little singing parade...

'son janai? ima kara de mo iin janai? yareru koto omotta doori ni yatte miyou kimi to deau made nani mo nakatta keredo me o tojite omou issho ni ikiru basho ga aru kara'

Then Kazuha...

'always ai no mune ni yuuki o dashite tatoe sore ga dame da to shite mo ne"

Ran and Sonoko "(No) ''

Kazuha" sore dake ga jibun janai"

Sonoko and Ran "(Yes) "

Kazuha "kazamuki ga kawatta ima tobitatou"

Then...

" Always Give--"

" Shinichi..."

"My love Always--"

" ...Shinichi..."

" Always always..."

" KUDOU. Can you say tone deaf?..."

" ..."

Shinichi quickly stopped his turn in attempting to sing when he was quickly cut off by Sonoko that was glaring heavily at him

" Congrats! You officially ruined the song ...How do you feel?"

Shinichi from then on there was completely silent while the girls also stayed silent with bummed looks on their faces since their fun mood came to an end as they stared out the their side of the car windows and Heiji trying his best not to howl with laughter as he hid his face under his arms

" Oh grow up Hattori..."

"Can't help myself Kudou...you pulled it on yourself..."

**30 minutes later **

**Destination: Bigashi Hotel**

**7 P.m.**

" Okay! Resting Point time"

Shinichi opened his car door and stepped out into the beautiful surrounding of the sun setting behind him as he stretched his arms behind his head and let out a yawn as everyone else stepped out of the car looking around at the new surrounding

" What, here!"

Sonoko cocked an eyebrow at Shinichi that went around to the trunk of the car to unload when he abruptly stopped and leaned his hands on the car glaring at Sonoko who was looking frantically around her

" Whadya think? Were you expecting some sort of 5 star hotel?"

" NO DUH SHERLOCK"

Shinichi then drooped his head before he picked up his bags and began to head towards the entrance of the hotel with the others before calling out behind him

" Sucks for you..."

Sonoko was now on the terms of throwing a complete hissy fit when she stamped her foot on the ground before squawking out in annoyance

" DAMN YOU KUDOU!"

-------------------------------------------

" Alright girl's your room is 118 down the hall to the left, me and Hattorri have room 120 s--"

before Shinichi could finish his sentence Ran, Kazuha, and Sonoko had already snatched the room card out of Shinichi's hand were already running down the hall giggling and talking about what they were going to do on their vacation and break and the many hot guys they wanted to run in leaving Shinichi narrowing his eyes after them

" So now what?..."

"..."

" Hattori?"

Shinichi turned his head at Heiji that was behind him looking down the other side of the hotel hall looking into large clear double doors leading to another larger dimly lit room with a large table and many chairs lined up against it

" Kudou...they have a bar..." Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Heiji that begin to have suspicious smile that spread onto his lips as he continued to stare into the double doors

"...what about it ?..."

-----------------------------------

Sonoko happily plopped down onto the soft bed next to a large window with red and blue curtains, letting out a squeal in delight

" Finally, a bed to sleep in and not sitting in a car for 8 hours! But it still won't come anything closer than the hotel my Otousan owns...". Ran smiled at Sonoko sheepishly as Sonoko let out a dramatic sigh laying her hand across her eyes

" Oh Sonoko! Just be happy with what we got, Shinichi is paying for this and all, we have to thank him!"

Sonoko then removed her hand from her eyes and raised her eyebrow as she rolled over onto her stomach on the bed cupping her chin with her hands as she watched Ran unpack her suitcase smiling

" Ohhhh right, your all giddy about this because your finally going to have the chance to have a romantic moment with Kudou-kun in our vacation time right?"

Ran's smile quickly vanished when she burrowed her eyebrows together at Sonoko, feeling her cheeks beginning to become very hot

" I..I am not!." Kazuha that sat on the other bed leaned over noticing the quite flushed look on her friend's face, and began to smile slyly

" Ran-chan...your face, is really red!"

Ran immediately ducked her head down, as she felt her cheeks starting to burn as she tried to focus on something else being right stuck in the middle of her friends criticizing game

" S..stop it you guys!"

Sonoko and Kazuha looked at Ran quietly then looked each other feeling a evil smirk tug at their lips as they both slipped off their beds and crawled up towards Ran

" You know..."

" ...We should play game". Kazuha and Sonoko's eyes had a very very suspicious twinkle in them as they nodded their heads in agreement at each other as they leaned in closer towards Ran who was becoming very terrified at how her friends were acting towards her

" Let's play Truth or Dare!. " Ran that was leaning away from her two friends from fear, blinked eyes rapidly

" N..Nani?". Sonoko then leaned back and she gave Ran a cheeky grin

" Are you to afraid to play Ran-chan?". Ran blinked again before folding her arms on her chest whipping her head to the side with a childish pout face planted on

" Of course I'm not scared!". Kazuha and Sonoko's eyes only began to glow as their smiles grew as they knew they had tricked Ran into their little game

" Okay...Truth or Dare?". Ran that had her head turned from them with her arms folded on her chest., feeling the way she looked gave her a sense of some what courage showing she wasn't afraid of anything they could throw at her, only titled her chin up high

" Dare..._dear gawd what did I just say.." _But...She was sadly mistaking herself with the look she used that turned out to be completely useless when she was more terrified then ever when Sonoko and Kazuha both jumped up flinging their index finger straight towards her, their eyes shining now as they smiled full of all sorts of evil just waiting to unleash on poor naive Ran

" WE DARE YOU TO GO TELL KUDOU HOW YOU FEEL OR PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE OF TO STREAK BY HIS WINDOW!"

Okay maybe it wasn't as bad as she--

" STRIP NAKED INFRONT OF SHINICHI?". Ran's eyes were almost going to pop out of her head when she fully comprehended what the dare and it's consequences were as Kazuha giggled and Sonoko cackled evily

" That's only if you DON'T tell Shinichi how you feel about him...or have you already?"

Ran slowly turned her head down to the ground as she smiled sheepishly

" Shincichi and I haven't really caught up since he came back home a couple days ago, he just came to my house grinning and told me we were going on a vacation trip and here we ar--HEY!" Before Ran could finish what she was saying, Sonoko and Kazuha were already pushing Ran right out of the door

" Perfect! Then you tell Kudou-kun, or else..and we will know if you don't..." Sonoko narrowed her eyes at Ran that stared at her like she was completely crazy, while Kazuha jumped from behind Sonoko smiling at Ran

" Good Luck Ran-Chan!"

...and slammed the door

Ran sucked in a large breathe to try and ready herself what she was about to do, after all..they were **_watching_** her every move...gee that helps a whole lot. But...this is what she wanted to do right? To fully tell how she really felt about her childhood friend she developed over the many years she has known him, or was she expecting him to do so first...oh well it was now or never! Ran then stood up straight trying to put on her most confident face still feeling the warmth in her cheeks as she walked down the hall towards Heiji and Shinichi's room and like said the door of her hotel room, was being slowly creaked open where two teenage girls popped their heads out watching Ran's every move and whispered in unison

" Go get him Ran-chan!"

Ran was beginning to feel the confidence to rise within her as she walked farther down the hall towards Shinichi and Heiji's room mentally giving herself assurance that she could do it, it was time, it was the perfect time, and who knows what could happen! She was already practicing what she would say when she saw his face

" _Shincihi..I love you, no...I Love you Shincihi!..no no...OH SHINICHI I LOVE YOU!..no...Shinichi..I wanted to tell you for so long that I l---"_

( **hiccup, hiccup)**

" WASH-UP RAAN!"

Right when Ran almost had what she was going to say , she quickly dropped it when her eyes slowly widened at Shinichi that had an arm around Heiji's neck that staggered forward both their faces flushed and their hair all mangled up with large grins on their faces. Back at the girl's hotel room Kazuha's eyes looked as if they were going to pop right of her head when she saw the state Heiji was in as Sonoko snorted and began to snicker madly

" Oh..my...God..."

Ran felt as if she was going to just drop dead right then and there when she saw that her childhood friend that was obviously intoxicated

" SHINICHI! A. ARE YOU DRUNK!"

Shinichi hiccupped and let out a goofy laugh making the intoxicated Heiji laugh

" Maaaaaaayba"

" OH MY GOD HE IS DRUNK!". Sonoko grinned madly as she and Kazuha ran up to where Ran stood dumbfounded. Heiji then staggered forward towards Sonoko sticking his finger up towards his mouth

" Shhhhhhhh! It's a SHECRET!" Shinichi hiccupped again and laughed as he threw his arms up in the air

" HEEEEEEEEY! IT'S SNOWCONE, NOW IT'S A PARTY!" Sonoko's grin only widened even though Shinichi attempt to pronounce her name while he was drunk was a bit of insulting, she still found this quite amusing

" I like them like this!". Sonoko immediately received death glares from Kazuha and Ran making her grin vanish on the spot

" eheh..I..I was just kidding...". Ran let out a sigh in annoyance knowing that all the mental preparing she had done was now a waste since she had **this** to deal with. She then jerked the drunk Shinichi by the back of his shirt into his room

" Heeeeeeey?"

" Shut up and get in here."

Heiji was now left leaning against a wall as he smiled sheepishly at Kazuha that stood infront of him sending him daggers through her eyes

" Aren't ya gonna take care of me too Kazuha-neechan? ( hiccup)"

Kazuha could feel her cheeks beginning to glow red as she snatched Heiji's ear and began to drag him to the girl's hotel room

" I should let you just drop dead.."

" Owwwwwwww!"

**to be continued..**

**(song is by Mai Kurkai --Always )**

**What will happen next in the road trip? Will Ran EVER get to confess because of Shinichi and Heiji being drunk! Will Kazuha cause pain beyond pain on Heiji? Who knows! Only on the Road Trip! **

**Hoped you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-DetectiveGirl2005**

**By the way thank you my reviewers!**

**Chibi-Nao- sorry about the mess up! I just said she was 18 cause I saw in movie 7 that said she was 18, probably was wrong subbing...I'm sorry again, please don't mind it! I'm glad you enjoyed though!**

**Pyrzi-- Thank you, I appreciate it!**

**Nat-I'm glad you like this, I hope you keep on reading it!**

**everyone else..Thankyou! I hope you guys enjoyyyyed **


	3. Day One's Night

Kazuha sat beside the bed Heiji had stumbled to , spun around and then finally passed out onto after she had with the help of Sonoko dragged him into their hotel room. Sonoko said she was going to go check on Ran and how she was doing with the other drunk baka leaving herself alone staring at the Osaka teenager sprawled out on her bed as she stared down at him with her eyes half lidded completely annoyed with the fact that one he is drunk two he stole her bed three she must now have to watch over him. Okay maybe she didn't have to watch over him but heck what else could she do, she just couldn't leave him unwatched in this state could she? Kazuha let out a small sigh and stood up from the corner of the bed she sat on and carefully lifted up a blanket from underneath the sleeping Heiji, care fully pulled it up and over him smoothing out the wrinkles smiling to herself as she stared at his snoozing face, he looked so peaceful so quiet for once ,a little adorable so...she hadn't noticed that she was inches from his face when the sleeping detective began to squint his eyes and slowly started to move that made the her immediately jerk her face back afraid she had woken him

" K..Kazuha?..." By now Kazuha's face must've been the color of flaming hot red when she cleared her throat to answer back

" Y..Your awake?.."

"Kazuha..I..."

" You should be ashamed of yourself! Going out with Kudou-kun and getting drunk like that! I can't believe you, what were you thinking! What would your Ot--

" Could you ...like shut up..for one moment because first off...my head really...really hurts and I don't need your annoying high pitched voice lecturing me right now"

Kazuha slowly closed her mouth from being cut off when she had just got started on a roll and narrowed her eyes as Heiji let out a groan rubbing his temples

" ...does your head hurt?..."

" you can't see that?..."

Kazuha let a sigh escape her lips before taking a seat on the bed surprisingly out of the blue lifting his head and laid it softly on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair

" K..Kazuha!"

" Just relax...Heiji..."

Kazuha softly pressed her lips near his ear sending chills up and down the by now very red Osaka detective as he cleared his throat loudly as she began to speak in his ear

" Well, Heiji how do you feel now because...THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING DRUNK YOU BIG AHOU!"

Heiji eyes snapped wide open when Kazuha had shouted resulting in a loud ringing in his ears that made the poor Detective grab his head and yelp out in pain

" YOU AHOU! YOU MADE IT WORSE!"

Kazuha sent the Detective that rocked his head back and forth in his bed a sweet smile as she got into the other bed cheerfully calling out

" Good night see you in the morning! Bright and early too! I'm sure you will be just peachy then!"

---------------------------------------------------

"_Oh geez...my head...it feels like I was hit in the head with a sledge hammer..."_

Shinichi barely began to open his eyes only able to make out 2 blurry figures that stood over him, his head throbbing with pain as he found himself laid on the hotel couch, his head propped up with 2 pillows and a wet rag across his forehead

" Ne, Sonoko-chan! I think he is beginning to wake up, could you bring me another wet washcloth?"

" Okay, I'll be right back"

Shinichi forced himself despite the pain to open his eyes a little more to make out the now just one blurry figure that stood over him looking down upon him

" Shinichi? Can you hear me?.."

Shinichi began to make out the figure now of a young woman with long chocolate brown hair that she pushed behind her ear as she leaned over him looking at him with a worried gaze through those dark bluish purple eyes

" _...Ran..."_

Ran smiled softly as she removed the wet rag and turned it over and placed it carefully again against Shinichi's forehead brushing his long dark brown bangs out of the way

" I see you are beginning to wake up ne?"

" _I bet you think I am really stupid for doing that huh?"_

Ran burrowed her eyebrows together as the smile vanished as she let out a groan making Shinichi mentally let out a laugh

" Mou...but you really are a huge baka for getting drunk like that Kudou Shinichi!"

" _I knew it..."_

" I wasn't expecting that to tell you the truth, I really thought you had enough brains to know better, I was probably just fooled by your inflated head..."

Shinichi mentally glared at the girl that sat hovered over him

" _OI OI!.."_

"but I really wanted to talk to you about something...but you had to go get yourself into a mess like this.."

" _..eh?..."_

Ran tried her best not to let the disappointment really show much as much as it did really hurt her when she had finally and was really ready to speak her feelings but was this something new? Not at all.

" Irony isn't it? You leave me for a year alone, a phone call every once in a while then suddenly come back and just act like nothing was really a big deal and take me on this trip, no explanation no nothing but it's okay..."

Ran looked sadly into Shinichi's eyes that stared at her in utter shock from the forced upon smile she placed on her face

" ..it's okay because your back right?..."

The young detective now officially felt like a piece of crap, Shinichi had the feeling he was going to explode into thousand pieces of broken glass, he didn't really have a clue he was actually stupid enough to completely had looked over **this. **He mentally cursed himself ,screamed to himself ' You baka! How on earth did you forget her!'. Aw Kami...the guilt had whip lashed full throttle onto his heart, his face falling as he stared up at his childhood friend, who's heart he had stepped all over and didn't even give a moment's chance to acknowledge the feelings she held out in her hands to him.

Ran shook her head hopelessly once again mentally kicking herself for being so stupid for have feeling like this, she should've known better, why does it have to hurt _this bad?_ Ran looked towards the door softly cursing under her breathe as she placed her hand on her eyes squeezing them shut chanting to her self ' don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry, you can't cry, stupid..now your crying...'. Silver streams of hot water ran across her cheeks when she stood up still having her head turned away from the detective that laid on the couch

" I..I'm going to go check what has been taking Sonoko-chan so long."

" no..."

Surprised, Ran felt a strong grasp entwine around her wrist pulling her back from walking off

" you have to listen to me first..."

Ran let out a teary sniff as she turned her head facing the detective that felt even worse when he saw the silver tears that brimmed her eyes

" Ran..."

" Shinichi I--"

" Just hear me..."

The young detective slowly lifted himself off the couch and carefully stood himself up not letting go of Ran's wrist, as he let out a sigh closing his eyes, and slowly opening them revealing his piercing sharp blue eyes that stared at her with sorrow

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I treated you like that. I didn't even stop and talk to you, ask you how you were, what was happening in your life, how you feel...I didn't act like the best friend I am suppose to be... I ..yeah, my head was inflated once again and by now I should've known better to not let that happen."

Ran didn't say a word, just continued to listen to him, just stared up at him with the tears that brimmed her eyes

" You should know, I care for you..I really, really do care for you..." Shinichi took a deep breathe as he squinted his eyes shut trying to grasp onto the courage he had been building for way to long to find the exact words to say to her..whenever that time came and by god it was now or never, and opened his eyes again staring straight into her "...I really do love you..."

Ran continued to stay quiet not speaking, no words, no uttered sound, she couldn't help it, to shocked for it. She only rose her eyebrows even more, her mouth opening to say something, just couldn't force them out

Shinichi felt even worse than ever as red warmed his cheeks afraid that her response her thought would be something different, he felt like a complete and utter fool at this point

" Listen I--"

Shinichi was quickly stopped when he felt two hands wrap around his head leaning his face closer to the girl that smiled at him softly with half lidded eyes whispering out

"--just what I wanted to hear..."

and kissed him, Shinichi blinked in surprise before quickly responding to her action and closed his eyes, wrapping his hands that was frozen against his sides, around her waist pulling her closer to him never imaging he was finally able to do what he dreamed for so long feeling his head lighten as his whole body as well as hers swell in emotion and--

" I'M BACK RAN-CHAN!"

**holy hell...**

Ran had quickly jerked back pushing the confused Shinichi into the couch, as she inhaled a deep breathe trying to cool herself so Sonoko wouldn't notice the quite flushed look that dawned upon her face

" Sonoko-chan! Your back!"

" _for the love of..."_

Sonoko prodded herself through the door she had shouted out in to get Ran, and quietly tip toed up to Ran her teeth clenched against each other as she burrowed her eyebrows together as she spoke in a hushed tone

"I'm sorry, is Kudou-kun awake?..."

Ran rose her eyebrows and smiled at Shinichi that had his whole body turned away from them on the couch pretending he was still asleep

" Nope, still passed out."

Sonoko let out a sigh in relief as she handed Ran the small wet rag she had went to get

" Good, then I didn't disturb him..."

Shinichi mentally scowled

" _No..but you disturbed something else.."_

" Sorry it took so long, I went to our room to get some towels but had some trouble with Hattori when he began ranting at me when I turned on the lights that I was trying to kill him or something just like the other evil witch and I am replacing witch with a w so I don't say anything bad then Kazuha had gotten in it and..yeah..."

Ran had to refrain herself from giggling aloud not because of what Sonoko had just said but because of the **other thing**, Sonoko raised an eyebrow at Ran that stared into space with a giddy smile that had formed on her lips.

" Ran-chan. Did you just hear a word I said? "

" Y..yeah"

Sonoko narrowed her eyes at Ran that sheepishly smiled at her

" You look like you've been kissed or something..."

Shinichi that laid on the couch felt his cheeks warm as he scowled even more

"_...baka..."_

" N..No! C'mon, we better get some sleep while we still can ,we have a long day tomorrow!"

" Whatever...I'm just not sleeping with the Osaka twins, I would like my head still intact tomorrow thank you very much, I'm stealing Kudou's bed."

"_...not cool..."_

_**day two of the road trip to be continued...**_

**Squeal! Finally got that out of the blue! Okay this chapter was fluff, next chapter shall be filled with craziness ( cackles evilly) I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Remember...anything can happen in a Road Trip...**

**-DetectiveGirl2005**


	4. Day two the party has only began

_**The Road Trip day two...**_

A high pitched childish voiced roared through the empty hotel halls at 5 a.m. in the morning that counter backed Shinichi's migraine brutally, making him let out a groan and tossing over on the very uncomfortable hotel futon he was forced to sleep on since Sonoko stole his bed from the other night, snapping open an eye Shinichi grinded his teeth against each other as he desperately wanted to know who had woke him up in this very...very...bad mood because he would like to have a little chit chat with whoever it was...

" KUROBA KAITO!"

" Ssh! Aoko! You may wake someone up!"

" DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT COME INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?"

" SSSSSSSSSSH! People are **_sleeping!"_**

" YOU BIG HENTAI PERVERT! CAN I EVER TRUST YOU WHEN I AM SLEEPING!"

**Nakamori Aoko**

**age: 17**

**the friend that _happened_ to come along**

**master in the art of mopping**

**childhood love : sadly...Kuroba Kaito**

The teenage girl that coincidentally had a stunning resemblance to Mouri Ran, only with a few differences in hair and eyes, whipped her nose up in the air and began to storm off to a room that stood at the other end of the hall, making a teenage boy who also had a very... very...very strong resemblance to Kudou Shinichi with only a few differences, his hair that was a darker spikier brown but the very same piercing blue eyes that had suddenly turned very large as he watched the teenage girl storm off to her hotel room

" A..Aoko, wait!"

**Kuroba Kaito**

**age: 17**

**the driver/ entertainment**

**high school magician or formally known as KID The Thief...but that's a secret...for now**

**Childhood love: Nakamori Aoko**

" Where are you going?"

Aoko had completely ignored Kaito's question as she slipped into the dark abyss of the hotel room before shooting Kaito a look from her eyes that he couldn't quite discern but also at the same time gave him a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach ..

" Aoko! Come on, you know I was just checking if you were alright and everything this morning! _... new underwear...second skin satin..polka dots...page 58 in the Holiday Special of----"_

**WA-THWACK **

Kaito's eyes completely bugged out as a thick wooden pole came crashing over his head making him scream out in pain when a very large bump formed up at the top of his head

" KIYAAAAAAAA!"

A teenage girl held a mop tightly in her hands as she narrowed her eyes as Kaito paraded around howling in pain, staring after him with flushed cheeks

" That's what you get for taking peeks at my underwear..."

The teenage magician began to lightly touch the bump at his head squinting every time he did , making sure it wasn't that big as he thought and narrowed his eyes as tears slipped out from the sudden attack from his childhood friend when he squeaked out

" AOKO! Was that really necessary!"

Aoko stared blankly at Kaito that glared at her with his huge cartoonish bump that was on his head and tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes giving him the adorable image of a mad little boy but at the same time was quite amusing. Aoko simply smiled as she hugged the mop to her chest nodding her head

" Made my day!"

Kaito's glare had hardened and was about to say something else when a hotel door from the other side of the hall slammed open revealing Kudou Shinichi with ruffled hair from sleeping on the hotel futon and his eyes squinted from sensitivity of noise and light with his the clothes he slept in rumpled making him look like a mad man scaring both Kaito and Aoko out of their wits from the sight

" EXCUSE ME, BUT DO YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE **SOME** PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP FROM **SOME** PROBLEMS FROM THE OTHER NIGHT!"

"..."

"..."

Shinichi was beginning to get more irritated with the two teenagers that stared at him like he was utterly crazy

" DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF PEOPLE AT 5 AM IN THE MORNING!"

"..."

"...Shin-Chan?..."

Kaito slowly began to have that stupid grin form on his face as Shinichi's pupils in his eyes dilated 5 times smaller than usual

" _oh merciful god no..."_

Aoko stared dumbly at Kaito and the other guy standing infront of his hotel room that was like a mirror image of her childhood friend looking like he was about to drop dead right at their feet

" Shin-chan! What are you doing here for?"

"...What are **_you_** doing here for?..."

Kaito grinned as he stuck his thumb out at Aoko

" I'm with that girl on vacation!"

" _that **girl...?**_**"**

Kaito received an instant death glare from Aoko when she pushed him aside and walked towards to Shinichi with her eyes narrowed in annoyance

" I'm Nakamori Aoko, not **_that girl_**. Do you two know each other or something?..."

Shinichi's eyes widened as Kaito clasped a hand on Shinichi's shoulder grinning larger than usual

" You could say that. Right?... _since I helped from being a little twerp into himself again..."_

" S..sure..._hmph..yeah right since he almost got me **killed **from trying to help me become Conan to being Shinichi again..."_

" Hey what's going on?..."

Kaito and Aoko blinked at the teenage girl that had emerged from behind Shinichi with her ruffled pajamas and hair that needed to be brushed, can you say bed head? Shinichi blinked at Ran that let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes

" Shinichi who are they...?"

" Whoa"

Kaito and Aoko stared at the two teenagers that stood at the hotel doorway with their ruffled hair and rumpled clothes beginning to piece together of what was going on

" Did we interrupt something?..."

" Interrupt? Interrupt what?..."

Shinichi and Ran both glanced at each other and then at themselves and then clicked on to what they met about an interruption and immediately had their faces set to an absolute fiery color of red as they both screamed in unison at the two teenagers who stared at them in suspicion

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Kaito and Aoko's eyes widened even more as they stared at the other teenage girl who had emerged from the hotel room with ruffled hair and rumpled clothes as she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes

" Hey what's goin on?...Who are they?..."

Aoko's cheeks were now flushed as Kaito stared in shock

" TWO OF THEM! Whoa Ho! Your _**good** _Shin-chan!"

Sonoko stared dumbly at everyone feeling very confused of what was going on, as Shinichi began to sweat rapidly with a very very very red face and Ran hiding her eyes beneath the bangs of her hair as her whole body began to turn red

" Two of what?...Two of what? What's wrong with Shinichi and Ran-chan! You look like you both are having a heart attack...and who are you two! What is going on!"

**Later on that day in the Hotel Lobby...**

" Gomen...I don't think we really got off to a good start in the beginning, my name is Mouri Ran..."

Ran smiled shyly with flushed cheeks at Aoko who began to chuckle from about the incident that happened earlier that morning

" Don't worry about it, I think it was just a huge misunderstanding and my childhood friend just had to get the best out of it, he is so stupid. I'm Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you Ran-chan"

" By the way Aoko-chan, who is your childhood friend?"

Aoko glanced outside the hotel doors Ran had pointed out to and narrowed them at Kaito who was with Shinichi and Heiji showing off his new pure glossy white Ford GT Mustang

" Oh him?...He is Kuroba Kaito, a total magician freak, very childish and a big jerk!"

Ran giggled at Aoko who had her cheeks puffed out as she continued glaring at Kaito grinning with his new car enjoying Heiji and Shinichi's awe looks

" I see, by the way where are you two headed for vacation by the way?"

" Oh us? Were going to this Kyoto Vacation Resort"

" Really?"

**Outside...**

" Man...this car is a beauty!"

Kaito grinned as he watched Heiji slowly walk around the car gazing at it as Shinichi had his eyes half mooned staring at the car blankly

" It's okay..."

" Jealous?..."

Shinichi shot Kaito a hard glare when his eyes began to gleam in joy enjoying Shinichi's envy

" No!"

" Hey, what's up with the license plate?"

Heiji pointed to the license plate that read ** K-T-1412 **when Kaito smiled at Heiji

"Oh that? That was just completely random"

" _ha ha ha liar..."_

" Alright boys! Pack it up and let's go, we are wasting precious vacationing time!"

Sonoko , Ran, and Kazuha, and Aoko all came out of the hotel and headed into Shinichi's car giggling and talking about their plans for the trip when Kaito shouted out after Aoko

" OI! Aoko what are you doing!"

Aoko stopped from getting into the car with the other three girls when she turned around and smiled sweetly at Kaito who had cocked an eyebrow at her

" Well, I thought since we are all going to the same resort I thought I would just go with them plus I like Shinichi's car a little better than yours."

Kaito stared with his mouth hung open after Aoko as she got into the car with the other three girls giggling as Shinichi walked up towards his car whistling as he twirled his car keys on his finger

" I love my car!"

" but...but...what about my car...you don't like it? What's wrong with it?.."

Heiji grinned as he patted the broken hearted Kaito on the shoulder and headed into the Ford GT Mustang

" Nothing at all! Don't worry I'll ride with you!"

Kaito drooped his head as he grabbed his car keys out of his pocket and headed to his car mumbling under his breathe

" lucky me..."

_**to be continued...**_

**_Finally Finally for the love of bob finally I have gotten back to this story! So sorry for the long wait, I had exams and then I had went out of town, again sorry. I'll be updating some more of my stories soon since I am on my Christmas break, wee-hoo! I hope each and everyone of you peeps in the world had a very lovely Christmas, or Hanukah, or Kwanzaa and have a happy new year of 2006 baby! _**

_**What will happen next in the bone-chilling, bone-breaking, heart throbbing, inappropriate situational conflicts that get everyone in trouble, chapter? Only in the Road Trip!**_

_**---DetectiveGirl 2005 ( or maybe I should change it to 2006 ne?)**_


End file.
